1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a ski comprising a core defined by running surface, a top surface, and side surfaces in which the core consists at least partially of angled profiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of skis it is known to provide cores composed of essentially profile ledges arranged sideways. It is further known to give such ledges an essentially parallelogram-shaped cross-section and to connect such ledges, which are arranged in an inclined position, to form a core when they are located one beside the other. In this connection, several complicated measures have been proposed for the purpose of achieving the desired elastic properties and strength characteristics, and it is known to combine one with the other, with the resulting ledges consisting of different materials for meeting the requirements with respect to elasticity as well as with respect to strength.
In the production of skis, it is further known to form cores at least partially of angled profiles comprising areas extending in parallel relation to the running surface and comprising legs extending essentially in normal relation to said areas and consisting of fiber-reinforced synthetic plastics material. Cavities formed between adjacent legs are filled with a filling material. The shape of the ski core is cut out of the shaped body formed by such a filled profile. It is a drawback of such an arrangement that on occasion of cutting out the ski shape, side surfaces or, respectively, surface areas are formed consisting of filling material and having strength characteristics and elastic properties which do not sufficiently meet the requirements.
As disclosed in Austrian Patentschrift No. AT-PS 309 282 a hollow ski of synthetic plastics material and comprising a top plate member and a bottom plate is known. Each number comprises webs extending in the longitudinal direction of the ski and laterally staggered in lateral direction. The plate members are glued at the flanks of their webs in a groove-and-tongue joint for forming the ski. In German Offenlegurgsschrift DE-OS 23 32 909, there is disclosed a hollow ski, in which a cover plate provided with legs is connected with a second core portion provided with leg portions for the purpose of forming side surfaces. The leg portions are reinforced by glass fibers at the core portions. After uniting both core portions, there results as a ski having a rule a chest-like hollow construction. It is a drawback of this known construction that the used core portions must exactly be coordinated one relative to the other with respect to their size. Any adaptation to the required strength characteristics and elastic properties can only be achieved by varying the dimensions of the core portions or intrinsic properties, so that a great number of different molds for core portions must be produced for different ski properties as well as for different ski sizes.